


The Horror of Our Love (Songfic)

by Sunshine_and_Moonbeams



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Immortality, Love, Ludo - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, NOT RAPE, Sexual Violence, Songfic, Tony & Paige, True Love??, can they really die if they are immortal?, the horror of our love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_and_Moonbeams/pseuds/Sunshine_and_Moonbeams
Summary: "Tony, why don't we have a song?"It all starts with a violent death and a simple question.PadLock songfic to "The Horror of Our Love" by Ludo





	The Horror of Our Love (Songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot PadLock song fic based off of the song “The Horror of Our Love” by Ludo.  I was scrolling through PadLock fanart when this song came on and I thought it would be the perfect theme for a fic about their relationship!
> 
> Rated Explicit for violence (including a decent amount of blood and gore… I may have gotten a little carried away… ) and some pretty mild sexual content
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Disclaimer:  I do not own Don’t Hug Me I’m Scared or the characters, nor do I own Ludo or the rights to their lyrics

 

* * *

 

 

_"Tony, why don't we have a song?”_

They were the last words he heard her speak before his world faded to black.

 

****

 

He woke up in immense pain, her words echoing in the darkness of his mind.

_“Tony, why don't we have a song?”_

He opened his eyes, but the darkness remained.  He cautiously lifted his hands up.  They stopped a few inches above his head, pressing firmly against something solid.  He ran his hands gently over the rough surface.   _Wood._  He gradually applied more pressure until he felt the wood begin to give.  With a loud _CRACK_ the wood above him splintered, scattering outward to spread across the ground.  He sat up carefully.  It was still dark, but he was now able to make out vague shapes.  

He looked around.  The room appeared to be a small rectangle.  A vague, earthy smell permeated the air.  He frowned.   _Where did that crazy woman leave me this time?_  He stood up carefully.  The ceiling was low, but not so low that he couldn’t stand up straight.  He moved cautiously; who knew what she had done to the place?   _After what she did this time, I wouldn’t put anything past her._

 

****

 

_“Tonyyyyy!”_

_It was her sing-song voice that had tipped him off that something was wrong.  She usually reserved that for torturing those three._

_“Oh Tony, why won’t you come out to play?”  Her once cheerful voice had a rough edge to it._

_He was under the back porch.  He definitely wasn’t hiding; he just wanted to be… away from Paige.  He loved her to death, but she could be a little… intense._

_“Tony, I swear when I find you, I’ll kill you.”  Her voice was hard as steel._

_He didn’t doubt it for a moment.  It was her turn, after all.  But he definitely wasn’t going to make it easy for her._

_She never found him when he took refuge under the porch.  For all her “creativity” his hiding places were so much more creative than hers.  He sighed.  Perhaps it would be better to give himself up.  Killing each other was so rewarding, and they always had the best make up sex._

_He was pulled from his thoughts when a cold hand clamped down around his ankle.  The hand gave a hard yank, and he slid out from under the porch, only for her to slap a pair of handcuffs on his wrists.  Her smile was positively wicked._

_“Now Tony,” she purred.  “That hiding place wasn’t very… creative.”_

_Before he could respond, her arm swung forward, plunging her pen deep into his side.  Blood began to ooze slowly from the wound.  He knew it wasn’t a fatal blow.  She knew it wasn’t a fatal blow.  Her wicked smile grew._

_“Now, why don’t we get started?”_

 

_xXxXx_

 

_She had dragged him into the house, down to the cellar.  He was unceremoniously dumped into a chair in the center of the room, where she tied him up with thick ropes.  Then she proceeded to drench him with… milk and honey?  She took great care not to get any on herself.  When she had emptied three buckets over his head, she leaned in close to him, her breath ghosting over his lips._

_“I’m curious to see how long it takes you to die... Will you scream?  I love it when you scream.”_

_Just before pulling away, she pressed a firm kiss to his lips.  “I love you.”  She wiped her mouth with a handkerchief before moving to the back wall of the room.  Her pointed shoes clicked loudly across the stone floor.  She picked up another large bucket and walked back to him._

_“I do hope you enjoy your death, Tony.”  Her voice lowered.  “I know I will.”_

_She smirked at him, before upending the bucket over his head._

_Bugs.  The bucket was full of bugs.  Maggots, worms, beetles, and others he could not name.  He could feel them, crawling all over him, little bites beginning to sting.  She retrieved another bucket.  More bugs._

_A third bucket.  Even more bugs._

_They were everywhere; in his clothes and in his hair, biting and… burrowing.  So that was what she had chosen, then.  He would experience death backwards; being devoured and decomposed before finally dying.  And he would experience it slowly._

 

_xXxXx_

 

_He wasn’t sure how much time had passed; it could’ve been hours or mere minutes.  All he knew was the pain.  It nearly consumed him, burning and searing his entire body._

_She was still there.  For once, her mindless chatter provided a welcome distraction.  She had stayed to watch.  She was waiting.  Waiting for him to scream._  
  
_But.  He hadn’t screamed.  He wouldn’t scream.  At this point, he wasn’t sure he could even if he wanted to.  As the time had passed, blood had been gradually seeping out of the wound in his side.  And he could feel the bugs crawling around under his skin, slowly breaking him apart from the inside.  The pain was starting to take over.  The edges of his vision were starting to go dark.  He wouldn’t last much longer._

_“Tony, I’ve been thinking.”  He couldn’t even lift his head to look at her, so instead he watched her from under half-lidded eyes.  She was perched on a stool several feet in front of him, chewing on the end of her pen.  Damn that pen.  He struggled to focus on her.  Everything was fuzzy._

_“Tony.”  Her voice sounded far away, but it was enough to draw what little was left of his attention back to what she was saying.  “Why don’t we have a song?”_

_Darkness consumed him._

 

_*****_

 

She had left him in a crypt.  She had killed him _backwards_ , put him in a wooden coffin, and left him in a crypt.  

He was furious.  If he didn't love her so damn much he wouldn't even go back.  But she had waltzed right into his life and stolen his heart when he wasn't paying attention.

But then, he had accidentally killed her.  He really wasn't trying to:  it just sort of happened.  It was silly, really.  They had finally come to an understanding, and were living together somewhat peacefully.  He had been chopping vegetables in the kitchen for dinner.  She came up behind him to watch and suddenly he found himself telling her how he felt; telling her he loved her.  He turned around to see her reaction, knife still in hand.  She threw herself at him.  

She died in his arms.

The next day, she stormed into the kitchen while he was having breakfast and stabbed him in the neck with her ink pen.  

It had become a kind of game after that, each of them trying to out do the other.  Their deaths became increasingly more violent and the dumping grounds more ridiculous.  He was getting tired of it, but she had eventually told him she loved him, and after that they finally crossed the line and became intimate.  Only, the game hadn't stopped.

He sighed.  That meant he had to kill her.  Again.  He was hopelessly in love with her, so he couldn't just give up and _leave._  The only problem was, he had no idea how he was going to get her back for this.

_“Tony, why don’t we have a song?”_

_So,_ he thought darkly, _the damn woman wants a song._ His own wicked smile curved his lips.   _I’ll give her a song._

 

****

 

_Two weeks later_

He knew Paige was waiting for the other shoe to drop.  She knew she had crossed a line.

He smirked to himself.  He had finally found the perfect song.   _Oh Paige, you’re going to love this._

 

xXxXx

 

He caught her after dinner.  She was washing the dishes when he came up behind her.  She gasped softly as his arms snaked around her waist.  He pulled her body flush against his, burying his face in her neck.  He pressed a soft kiss to her pulse point, feeling it speed up under his lips.  He felt her relax slightly against him.   _Her mistake._ His lips continued to ravage her neck, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses on her skin.  He whispered hotly in her ear. 

"What do you say we take this back to my room?"

He felt her hesitation.  “Or we could go to your room, if you really prefer.”  He fought back a smirk.  Either one would serve his purpose.  He had prepared both.  Just in case.

She relaxed into him again, nodding.  

They slowly made their way out of the kitchen, stumbling over each other since neither was willing to let go.   _We’ll never get there tripping over each other._ He spun her around so they were chest to chest before hefting her up.  She readily complied, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist.  Their hips met, and he ground his growing hardness into her.  She let out a small moan, legs tightening around his waist.  He smirked into her hair.

They made their way upstairs and down the hallway to her bedroom, him carrying her.  He fumbled with the door handle for a moment, before they stumbled through.  Somehow, they managed to strip down; she was left in a bubblegum pink bra and matching panties, while he still wore his navy blue boxers.  Abruptly, he scooped her up bridal style before tossing her on the bed, climbing on top of her with a low growl.  She giggled.

Suddenly, she found her hands cuffed to the bedposts.  Tony slipped off her and stood at the foot of the bed.

“I have a surprise for you,” he told her, a sly grin spreading across his face.

Her eyes widened, and his grin stretched wickedly.  “Relax, love.  After all, you asked for this.”  He moved away from her, and began fiddling with the knobs on her stereo.  She was clearly at a loss for words, simply watching him in surprise and terror.

“I know you want us to have a song…” He trailed off, schooling his features into an innocent expression.  “I thought this could be our song.”  He watched his words sink in, before pushing play.  The song filled the air, sweet and gentle.

 

_I'm a killer, cold and wrathful_

 

A panicked look crossed her face.  

 

_Silent sleeper, I've been inside your bedroom_

 

He looked around her room with a smirk before slowly advancing towards her.

 

_I've murdered half the town_

_Left you love notes on their headstones_

_I'll fill the graveyards until I have you._

 

He crawled onto the bed and slowly made his way up her body, leaving a trail of hot kisses across her exposed skin.

 

_Moonlight walking, I smell your softness_

_Carnivorous and lusting to track you down among the pines._

 

He buried his nose in her neck again, taking a deep breath.  “You smell so good, Paige,” he whispered against her neck.  He felt her shudder.

 

_I want you stuffed into my mouth_

_Hold you down and tear you open, live inside you -_

_Love, I'd never hurt you._

 

He bit down on her collarbone, breaking through the skin with his teeth.  She gasped as he sucked gently on his bite, the coppery tang of her blood flooding his mouth.

 

_But I'll grind against your bones until our marrows mix_

_I will eat you slowly..._

 

He ground his hips against her, earning another moan.  He dragged his mouth away from the bite, his tongue smearing her own blood across her skin.

 

_Oh, the horror of our love_

_Never so much blood pulled through my veins._

_Oh, the horror of our love... never so much blood_

 

He sat up, still straddling her hips, and reached over to her bedside table.  He fumbled in the drawer for a moment before withdrawing a wickedly sharp knife.  He let it trail gently across her neck and down her shoulder, not yet pressing hard enough to break skin.

 

_I wake in terror, blackbirds screaming_

_Dark cathedrals spilling midnight on their altars_

 

She was barely breathing, fear in her eyes.  He pressed down firmly, watching as her skin split open.  The dark crimson blood made a sharp contrast to the porcelain white skin of her biceps.  A soft whimper escaped her lips.

 

_I'm your servant, my immortal_

_Pale and perfect, such unholy heaving -_

 

He ground his hips into hers again, her whimper ending on a moan.  He leaned down and kissed her deeply.  The knife continued its slow path down her arm, blood flowing freely in its wake.

 

_The statues close their eyes, the room is changing_

_Break my skin and drain me._

 

The knife switched hands, repeating the action on her other side.  The handle was becoming slick with her blood.

 

_Ancient language, speak through fingers_

_The awful edges where you end and I begin_

_Inside your mouth I cannot see -_

 

He slid down her body, sitting on her thighs now.  The knife bit into the soft skin of her stomach.  He carved a rough heart.  He smiled, almost tenderly, before adorning it with their initials.

 

_There's catastrophe in everything I'm touching_

_As I sweat and crush you._

 

Her eyes were still focused; unfortunately for her, she hadn’t succumbed to the pain yet.  He was pleased.  The knife trailed down her leg.

 

_And I hold your beating chambers until they beat no more_

_You die like angels sing…_

 

“Not quite yet.”  It was a promise, his voice low and rough.  Before the night was over, he would hold her heart in his hands.  She belonged to him, and they both knew it.

 

_Oh, the horror of our love_

_Never so much blood pulled through my veins._

_Oh, the horror of our love... never so much blood_

 

The bed was soaked, the sheets heavy with her blood.  The knife trailed back up her other leg, but his free hand strayed to her panties.

 

_You're a ghost love, nightgown flowing_

_Your body blue and walking along the continental shelf_

_You are a dream among the sharks_

 

His fingers slipped inside her moist cavern.  She gasped as he worked her towards the edge, soft sounds of pleasure spilling from her lips.  

 

_Beautiful and terrifying, lit and restless_

_We dance in dark suspension._

 

“You’re beautiful, Paige.”  She fell off the precipice, her orgasm ripping through her.

 

_And you bury me in the ocean floor beneath you_

_where they'll never hear us scream..._

 

The knife plunged into her chest.  Her mouth opened in a silent scream.  He leaned forward, using his weight to crack open her rib cage.  “I love you, Paige.”  Their lips met fiercely, his rough and demanding.  She weakly tried to return the kiss.

 

_Oh, the horror of our love_

_never so much blood pulled through my veins._

_Oh, the horror of our love... never so much blood_

 

He watched the light fade from her eyes.  Her heart rested heavily in the palm of his hand.  He sighed.  

 

“Oh, Paige, you have my heart.  It was only fair I took yours in return.”


End file.
